Drabble: Junkie
by MelMat
Summary: What do you do when your mind says don't do it, but you just can't help yourself?


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

A/N This fic came out of no where, seriously. I sat down at my desk and opened up my music mail (*haha* MAIL) as Matty and I call it, and this song was the first I listen too- so I hope you enjoy!

Written to Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine _**(PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING)**_

* * *

_**WARNING: CITRUS ALERT! AND LANGUAGE**_

* * *

_**"...But I only needed one more touch**_

_**Another taste of heavenly rush**_

_**And I believe; I believe it so... **_

_**And I only needed one more touch**_

_**Another taste of devouring rush**_

_**And I believe, I believe it so..."**_

_**SONG INTRO:**_

Matt felt him enter the room as Mello always brought a presence with him. He told himself it wouldn't happen again. He had to let go, this was toxic, but he needed him like a drug, to feel him running through his veins.

"Come here-" Mello said seductively to him as he tossed the keycard onto the table.

Matt didn't move- instead he faced the wall, his shoulders hunched and head down. "I can't do this anymore, I'm done."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked in a condescending tone as he walked up behind the red-head.

Mello's hand slid down Matt's back, and rounded the curve of his ass. Matt froze.

"Mel-" His head fell back, the pressure of the touch drew him in, but soon gained control of himself. He turned to leave, but Mello gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Mello growled as he his hand clenched Matt's jaw hard and shoved him backwards. He licked between Matt's lips and instinctively they parted. Mello's tongue slipped in and the red-head caved.

The kiss was heated, rough, and full of lust. There was no mistaking it. Mello pressed against him, and smiled internally when Matt's leg came up and wrapped around his, pulling him closer. Mello bit at his lip, and the side of his mouth as his hands tangled in red strands.

"No-" Matt pushed him away, his breath ragged. "It's got to stop- no good."

Mello smirked at him as he tilted his head to the left, observing the other. "What's not good about it?" His blue eyes held a darkness to them and his jaw tightened. Matt watched him intently, but said nothing. Then without a warning, Mello slammed him up against the wall. Matt's arms pinned in front of him. "You need me, Mail-always have." and bit hard into his shoulder through the striped shirt. Matt whined loudly. "See-"

Mello's hand slipped into the front of Matt's jeans. The warm flesh made the blonde's eyes roll back. God, he loved touching him, to feel every muscle move, if like only for him. Mello popped the button of the pants and slid them down Matt's body as he moved to the floor. His tongue traced the contours of Matt's ass, then slipped between his cheeks. It was perfect, the low moan that resonated deep in Matt's throat.

Mello nipped at an ass cheek before sliding back up Matt's body, then sucked at the bit of flesh between the others neck and shoulder as his slender fingers made short comings of his laces.

"Mmmmm, Matty." He said , feeling the warmth on his tip. The red-head knew what was next. There was no preparation, this was how they did it.

Matt gasped loudly as Mello pushed in, one fluid motion of his hips and he was buried to the hilt.

"Ngh-" Matt's eyes rolled to the back of his head and bit into his bottom lip as he smiled. Mello pulled out but not all the way, pulsing short strokes to the ring of muscles. Then slammed back in causing Matt to hit his head on the wall in front of him. "Fuck!" He cursed out loud, but it only made the blonde want to do it again. Mello knew how to please him, what his body needed, even if most of the time it left marks scattered all over his pale flesh.

Matt's hands were pulled out from in front of him. Mello's pinned them against the wall, dragging them up above his head.

Mello was in ecstasy as he thrust into the red-head, the warmth of him pulled everything he loved to the surface. It was the only time he ever felt totally complete. "I love yo-" Mello said, without knowing. It came out in an almost inaudible moan, but it was said none the less. Matt stopped moving, did he hear what he thought he did, or was his feelings playing with his mind. Oh my God, the deranged blonde had finally drove him mental.

He pushed back trying to move Mello, he had to get out of there, but it felt to damn good. The blonde's thrust sent him into a place he couldn't escape, nor did he want to, even if his brain told him he needed to for his own sanity.

Mello changed angles, driving into, but he needed more, deeper. He wanted all that Matt had, even if he had to hurt him in the process. He grabbed him behind his neck, fingers bruising flesh as he forced Matt to bend over more, going deeper. His nails raked across Matt's back, dots of blood bubble to the surface. Mello leaned over, tongue lapping it up. Then licked his lips, relishing the taste. The sweet metallic flavor sent his head spinning.

"Not going to give you up- He growled, "ever." as he put emphasis on the last word, knowing he'd loose his mind if it was over.

Matt's knees buckled, sending them to the floor. The blonde, not missing a thrust pulled him back onto his lap, pushing his lithe body down harder. The rough impalement making his body tremble.

"Mother fuckerrrr!" Matt cried out. "mo-" Mello's hand cupped his cheek, turning his head and kissed him from behind, muffling the cry for more.

Each thrust hit Matt's spot dead on. The harder he went the more vocal the red-head became. He wanted to hear him scream, to know he did this to him and only for him. There was no one else that could make the blonde body crave carnal pleasure like Matt's. Oh, he was so close- he could feel it.

Mello's hand slid up Matt's leg, and gripped his cock, squeezing it. He stroked the other with force, his nails digging into the soft skin.

"Oooohhh f-fuckkkkkk!" He screamed out loud.

Matt tightened around Mello as his orgasm hit him like flood waters over taking a dam , spilling out underneath the striped shirt onto his warm skin.

The sound of the red-head when he came was music to the other's ears. Mello moved his hips back and then thrust upward hard, gaining more and more. Matt's head rolled against Mello's shoulder as he gave a few short strokes, eventually letting go deep inside.

Mello leaned them forward, resting a moment on Matt's back. "Holy fuck!" He said, reaching for the back of the striped shirt as he pulled out, wiping himself off and then stood up.

"T-this is it?" Matt said, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Mello fixing himself. "I mean it."

Mello laughed sarcastically, yet anger surged through him. "You keep trying to convince yourself of that." He pulled Matt back by his hair. "You're a fucking junkie, Mail and I'm your dealer!" with that being said, he pushed him roughly with his boot.

Matt reacted quickly to catch himself, he turned and watched Mello walk away. The door made that unforgettable soft click, that Matt had grown accustomed to, as it closed behind him. Matt's head fell forward in defeat, he knew Mello was right.

"I hate you." Matt cried as the silence assaulted him and tears slowly welled up in his eyes.

-But what he failed to realize was this addiction indeed went both ways.


End file.
